Delkin City
Delkin City is a city in California in Lucid. It is located between Los Angeles, and San Francisco. History 1600s and prior- the Village of Onotawka was a central hub in the religious and cultural values of Native Americans. It was a place were the "Two-Spirits" (gays) would cultivate great healing powers, and a place were it was said the world was created by the Inuogas. not much is known about Delkin City prior to this, but research suggests there were many wars fought since the dawn of man in the west. 1726-Indian village of Onotawka Invaded and conquered by the Mexicans. Named San Criste' 1730s-???- The mexican Missions are formed in attempt to "Christianize" San Criste 1800s-California switches hands 1855- Midcoast Railways established-opening San Criste up to more settlers, and links newly founded Pacific City. 1859-devastating earthquake nearly whipes San Criste off the map, destroying most of the mexican architecture unfortunately. 1861- Mayor George Delkin, a decorated war hero becomes mayor of San Criste'. He helps guide a complete reconstruction after the earthquake. 1862-Railway boom places San Criste as a medicinal stop as well as a great place to eat and be entertained at saloons. 1866-George Delkin assassinated by right wing radicals over Native American rights-the earliest known case of civil rights legislature for the town. Mayor John Dumont takes over and expels natives to a nearby reservation. San Criste becomes known as the city for ":self medication" 1867-City renamed Delkin City as voted on by the governing officials 1868- Delkin City becomes a larger Settlement, but is now known for being a "wild west town". 1869-The area of Delkin City known as Farming Strip becomes the town of Guffen. 1872- Mayor Andy Marson inexplicably disappears, leading to a search that would lead to the discovery of gold. 1872-74 Gold rush of '72 turns the small wild west town into a booming city. Gold Rush forces Native Americans out of the reservation and into Delkin Highlands: a frozen mountainous worthless area. 1876- Centennial celebration-a replica of Independance hall is constructed as the centerpiece to Lark Park. 1879-rush of incomming people leads to expanded boundries north. 1882-Worker Riots of 82 occur at Primary Manufacturing plant, as well as the Carnivor Meat Packing plant. 1884- Guffen splits into 3 parts- Guffen Port Guffen Lily Plains Delkin City is known as an apothecary haven due to its abundance of medical stores. 1887- Chinese workers flood the neighborhoods of Turlo and Yelta eventually renaming that area Chinatown. 1889- Delkin Paper opens and will soon become the largest employer and lead Delkin City. 1891-Delkin becomes the largest producer of pillows as the industrial revolution skyrockets in America. 1893-Delkin's rail station becomes the most popular in the area 1899- Mayor Whitley Kills Himself. Mayor Anthony Burgress, a Republican from Pacific City, Takes over, becoming the first republican mayor since Dumont. 1900- Delkin Steel is born transforming Delkin City into the industrial capital of California. Mayor Dumont is nearly assassinated at the new century fair while making a speech. the bullet meant for him instead hits Ryan Hamilton, the county legislator, who survives. 1902- Delkin Steel becomes America's number one steel plant. 1905- Delkin makes Calinfo Magazine's top ten most desirable places to live. 1906- Burgress loses election to George Myers. reportedly infuriated Burgress burns down his own Guffen home. 1910- property value soars a bit to high leading to a minor drop in population. 1911- Delkin Steel becomes Great American Steel. Midcoast Railways merges with Western Pacific to form Midpacific Railways. 1914- influx of immigrants looking for the American dream flood the low rent Hibernia district. Hibernia becomes known as "Foreign America". Jewish Delis also flood this area, dividing it between Jews, Mexicans, and Italians. Most of them were looking for a warmer place than New York or Chicago. Myers loses election to Timothy McDouglas 1915- The Delkin Basin National Park is established, along with Grenada Park, and Turlo Park. 1916- influx of Jews to the remaining Yelta district. World War I hits the city hard as the army recruits many. 1918-the war ends. The Delkin City Torpedos are formed and become an MLB team 1919-After the war, Delkin City is now filling up with people looking for cheap housing, it now becomes a rich area. 1920-Delkin City is once again a desirable place to live, and values go up. 1922-the area of North Ford known as Shrazzle St. becomes home to many broadway like plays, fancy bars, and flapper joints as well as speakeasies. 1923-Delkin County Sheriff John Sloat goes mad from an unknown bathtub Gin concoction. This concoction is now known as the drug "Wild Sloat" which is popular in the area to this day for recreational use. It is known to be an early precursor to modern hallucinogens such as LSD. It was later suggested that a speakeasy purposely gave it to him in response to him closing so many bars. 1924-Gangster crime comes under the name of Randolph Markoni. Markoni becomes the mob boss for the mid California area. Delkin City also gets a reputation as "Eccentric City" 1926-My City is filmed bringing curiosity to Delkin City and its odd lifestyle. Great American Steel becomes California Steel 1927-Delkin lives up to its name being a refuge for misfits of society huddling around the PIPO district (Parkway Industrial Prime Overpass) 1928-Wagon Queen Car company was developed in Delkin City. Area north of Delkin City becomes a haven for writers and American Journalists, and would be known as "Cape Fictitious". 1929- stock market chrash sends Delkin City into an advanced state of depression. 1930-California Steel faces the closing of one of its two main factories- an event which would permanently cripple its success. Name becomes Delkin Steel 1932-Delkin City was described by Mayor Martin Roscoe as being "the city of death", referring to its huge turnaround from being a wealthy eccentric city to its shamble filled state. 1933-Delkin City gets a reputation for being a place where people go to die. However by the end of the year many refugees from the Dust Bowl create a mini-boom making it wealthier than the recently rebuilt San Francisco. 1937-Delkin's Harry Goodwin Opera house is born, in an attempt to revitalize Shrazzle street. 1939- Delkin's pillow companies and auto industry officially replace steel as the major industry 1941-Draft cripples the industry, yet leads to the nations greatest increase of woman's labor under feminist Patty Margeret. 1942-rations and war bonds are encouraged strongly by Mayor Roscoe as a way of "helping the war effort, while revitalizing the economy". 1943-Ski resorts on Delkin Highlands attempt to uproot reservation however this leads to a mini war between local tribes who were tired of the abuse and Mayor Roscoe. It is widely known that the capital of Delkin City was burnt to the ground by rioters and was relocated to the former Spanish Missionary downtown. This became known as the Onotawka Wars. 1944- Onotawka War ends, leading to a settlement not to use 3/4ths of the Delkin Highlands. This resulted in a piss-poor attempt to revitalize tourism with little room for resorts, thus it is deemed a failure. on July 5th, Mayor Roscoe Suffers a heart attack, and is replaced by Mayor John Fergo. City Renamed "America City" for no known reason. (possibly to keep an image of Anytown, USA) 1945-after the war the returning workforce, combined with sales of cheap "war protection" products helped to once again revitalize the economy of America City. 1946- Mayor Fergo initiates his "wars end" plan, to rebuild former industries and clean up ghettos. He loses popularity when he tries to clean up crime in the Italian district, and later loses the election to Frank Marlow. Markoni is murdered ending the reign of the Great Western Mafia. 1949- Delkin City name returns, after only four years of use. Delkin area farmers are successful in producing a new crop, Dadle, which became a major cash crop for its medicinal value. 1950-Fergo decides to convert former speakeasies/abandoned bars into housing for underclass citizens. 1952-59-Delkin City gains a more wholesome image from all the cleaning up. People are attracted to the "sitcom lifestyle" of the area. 1954-Mayor Dan Patron, a family values republican takes office, and introduces his "Family Plan". In his Family Plan, he specifically outlawed anything that he felt would bring the city back to its "deviant past". He outlawed bars from the Shrazzle street district. He also transformed abandoned Apothecaries from the 1800s into centers to cure "sexual deviance" homosexuality. 1955-Guffen becomes the most desirable suburb in the US. Mayor Patron introduces a Communist tip program called "Remove The Red". Piper Cola becomes a major American icon. Hip Soda fountains line the streets of Shrazzle and Carmichael which would become the famous "Fizz Intersection" seen in many American Films and Sitcoms of future eras. 1956-Many films are made within the city, boosting its economy even further. meanwhile culturally, the new rebellious teen scene has transformed the character of the city and its suburbs. more elegant buildings are put up to replace the decrepit ones of the prior eras. 1957- The Automotive industry returns to Delkin, and Intermotors is born. The popular Gameshow Simon Says is filmed in the city. 1959- conflicts between the social groups the Greasers and the Soc's that would inspire the novel "The Outsiders" occur. Patron makes his now infamous "Blacks and Whites" speech. 1961- With the times of change begining, the city becomes a haven for Hippies, and Liberals overflowing from San Francisco. Captain Fargo Becomes the most popular show to come out of a studio in Delkin City, which was a takeoff on Dan Patron, and Mayor Fergo's "cleaning up of the city". 1962- a famous incident occurs when Mayor Patron is dragged out of office and tared and feathered by protesters for his views on blacks and women. 1963 Mayor Patron resigns and moves to Salt Lake City, and then New Devenshire, Va. he is later quoted as saying "I gave up, I just gave up. If Delkin City wont follow the laws and virtues of God then let it rot in hell." 1964-Hippie movement houses itself in Delkin City and San Francisco. the area became known as the "love triangle". Most of the older citizens who held onto the values of the fifties moved to pacific city. 1966-Civil rights leaders riot at the police station causing it to burn to the ground. at least 40 people were incarcerated. 1967- Delkin Steel facing bankrupcy, finally closes. This displaces many workers and causes the industrial district of New Florence and Garwood to collapse and become a ghetto. 1968 New Florence citizens trying to keep the neighborhood afloat, scramble to set up small businesses and souveneir stands to sell numerous products. on Berkeley street, it is known that three brothers named Harrison, set up shops to sell products made from salvaged scrap from the California Steel Factory. New Florence is subsequently named an All American City. 1969-Race riots of 69 erupt in Garwood. Garwood becomes known as a dangerous place. 1970- Delkin city becomes a drug haven, especially due to the presence of Wild Sloat. 1971- Hunter S Thompson describes the city as "A wonderland of terror". Rivalries in high schools between jocks and Hippies become very prevalent. Galveston Valley Mall promises to bring a "Family friendly richly new 75 degree Paradise". 1973-Delkin becomes a world trade power 1974- The Opera house closes and becomes abandoned. Bars return to Shrazzle street, replacing the Deviance centers that were raided by rioters. 1976- remaining buildings are preserved as "Old Town" now become a tourist destination. Bicentennial celebration lasts the whole month of July and is infiltrated by 300 pot smoking hippies. 1977-Gas shortage ravages the area. Mayor Hammond assures people its "nothing to worry about". 1978- Mayor Hammond loses to Dave Glesden. Six Flags Mid Pacifica is Formed near Guffen rebuilding tourist revenue in that area. 1979-Delkin Hills Sanitarium closes 1980-while the country has an economic slump, Delkin City has an economic boom, becoming the center of music and rock culture 1982- the now Liberal ideals of the city lead it to be a center for punk rock venues and wild parties. Harry Goodman Opera house reopens as a venue known as the Harry Goodman Theater. 1985- Rock band Morter Forms in Delkin City. Electric Row is a street lined with Arcades, and becomes famous as a symbol from the 80s James Morgan defeats Hammond. 1986-Mayor James Morgan bans the use of firearms in the downtown area. He also finally abolishes the long unchecked and uncared about "Remove the Red" program. 1987-A Gas shortage temporarily exists when a major port is damaged by high winds. The events of the Nashtown Drug Massacre 1988-Jeremy Poliner Is born in Portland Oregon. He will eventually have a major impact on the future of the city. Roscoe Bridge is completed, becoming the city's largest suspension bridge. 1991-Mayor Morgan attempts to ban Computers from city limits, but eventually changes his mind. Wagon Queen Is purchased by local American Motor Group (AMG). The Shutdown of the Wagon Queen Factory creates a protest of its laid off workers. 1992-the protest is settled when AMG relocates the Wagon Queen workers as part of an expansion. Terrorist attacks take out one Dillenger way. This inspired the name for the band Dillenger Escape Plan. 1993-Wild Sloat is made illegal as part of the drug wars, causing massive protests. These protests are widely ignored. Galveston Valley Mall closes. 1994-Delkin scientists discover a cure for the rare disease, bringing Delkin's chemestry past slightly back. 1995-Pop singer Mary Jack is shot on stage while performing at the Harry Goodwin Theater. Hunter S Thompson creates "Gonzoville" an offbeat themepark based on his writings, in which all money would go to civil rights foundations, and drug legalization of Wild Sloat. 1997-Elvis Brewery opens in the remains of the Wagon Queen Factory. Hotel industry booms in the New Humbolt District. 1998-AW Delkin City opens taking over the abandoned Century Fairgrounds. All rides were closed during the depression and are now reopened and restored. 1999- Simon Says Ends its 42 year run, the longest running game show in history in Delkin City. Millennium scare causes riots and rationing in the Garwood and Hartsdale neighborhoods. The Rock Around Festival gathers many music fans and drug users into two wild and uncontrolled nights in August. 2000-Bush Election Disappoints many in the city. Internet industry seeps down from The Bay Area to create a revitalized and modern downtown. Native American Casinos become popular destinations in the Delkin Highlands, some of which actually included the Ski resorts that were dreamed of in the 30s. 2001-The Largest building (Clifton Tower) is completed. Ironically the same year NY's Largest buildings are brought down by terrorist attacks. Mayor Bob Shawn is criticized for blaming America's lack of planning for the terrorist attacks rather than foreign "evil" that his opponent Earl Wisener spoke of, costing him the election in november. 2002-Earl Wisener introduces a bill for a mandatory salute time for city schools to salute the flag. It never passed. Censorship groups succeed in getting certain music banned from the local chain Vector Music. Remove the Red is now revived in spirit as "Speak Safe", a Terrorist tip program. 2003-Gay Rights Advocates stage a protest of the Matthew Shepard Killing. This Brings attention to Fred Phelps and local Family Values advocate Ron Newman. Ron Newman forms the "Family Rights Group" and the National Advocates for a Zealous Intelligent Society. Garfield Longview is kidnapped from his Carmichael home. 2004-Mayor Wisener dies of cancer, and an emergency election is held. Democrat Felix Marco defeats John Godfry to win the election. Phelps pickets the funerals of 10 soldiers killed in Iraq only one of which were gay. Mayor Marco passes a bill that bans protests within 100 yards of any funeral. 2005- Hunter S Thompson Makes his final trip to Delkin City and takes a walk around Gonzoville. The Harry Goodwin Theater becomes the Harry Goodwin Center, a convention center, multiplex and mall, after the waning popularity of its hardcore style, much to the dismay of fans. Carnivore Meat Packing Plant becomes the Museum of Labor. 2006-Herbie Martin establishes the Center for Victims of Police Abuse to deal with a rise in racist and corrupt cops. plans for CSI: Delkin City are cancelled in favor of New York. A new model of the Wagon Queen Family Truckster was introduced as an SUV/Sportscar combination. Fallout Boy Concert ruined by hecklers at the Goodwin Center. 2007-Delkins paradox of upper class and lower class is dramatized in the film: Garwood and Florence. Fred Matthews, a businessman from Gotham City, buys up some land north of Cape Fictitious. A successful campaign keeps the famous Cape Fictitious cable car line in tact running in the city of Marcel Largo. City advertisment campaigns boost tourist dollars. Abandoned Galveston Valley Mall becomes a crack den. Skeleton is formed. 2008-Hunter S Thompson's memorial cannon moved to Gonzoville. Mayor Marco wins reelection by a landslide. The passing of Proposition 8 infuriates gays living in Delkin City. Riots break out after the election and the rich mostly protestant town of Guffen, and the upperclass neighborhood of Brentwick are attacked. Gas stations are raided, Gas trucks are stolen, and Pastor Ian Tinsdale is Tarred and feathered in the fashion of the early 60s. The Z-Box 3000 is released causing riots in the local game store as well. 2009-Animal rights group Peta steals a truck from Hurricane Foods and dumps it into the bay. They also attack the studio of Chef Marin due to his un-orthadox slaughtering techniques. Shrazzle St described as "Broadway, Hollywood, and the Vegas Strip all rolled into one!". San Criste' Railways Invents a novel city Subway system, linking the subway with cross country railroads. 2010-Marco's term ends, and Harry Jacobs defeats Michelle Vernon in mayoral race in January. Benefit concert at Harry Goodwin Theatre for relief in Haiti after the quake. Statue of Liberty Replica erected on the American Parkway. 2011-Radiation from japan causes minor worry. Flooding occurs in the western portions of the city. Mayor Harry Jacobs enacts a smoking ban in all public parks. Influx of Japanese escaping the Earthquake. Disputes between Skeleton and the police pick up, getting city wide attention. Category:Cities